Chuck (Maze Runner)
|enemies = Grievers Gally Ben (deceased) |type of hero = Teenage Sidekick |size = 110 }} Chuck is a Glader and Slopper in the first book and film The Maze Runner. He is played by Blake Cooper in the film. FILM ''The Maze Runner'' Chuck becomes the first friend of Thomas after he enters the Glade. Chuck explains to him that it is forbidden to cross the doors of the maze and that only the runners have the right to do so. The next morning, when Ben is banished for being stung by a Griever and attacking Thomas, Chuck refuses to see this. He tells Thomas in the evening that no one can survive in the Maze and that Ben will not survive. Chuck is excited to see Thomas with Minho and Alby after they have been to the maze the day before. Unfortunately, Thomas is punished by Gally and locked in the Pit by him for disobeying the rules of the Glade. During the night, Chuck brings Thomas food and shows a small wooden object that he has carved for his parents, if he ever finds them again. He gives it to Thomas, who gives it back, promising Chuck that they will come out of the maze. The next night, the Glade is attacked by the Grievers and Chuck is saved in time by Alby who dies, although he was caught by a monster. He is one of those who join Thomas first to escape. Several Gladers also rebel against Gally and leave him in the Glade as well as other teenagers. After their final attack on the Grievers, the group of survivors discovered a WCKD lab, destroyed. They are about to get out when they are stopped by Gally, who has been stung by a Griever and aims a gun at Thomas. but Minho throws a spear into Gally's chest, killing him. while Gally shoots a bullet into Chuck's chest, killing him. Chuck gives the wood object to Thomas before dying in his arms. The whole group mourns his death. ''The Scorch Trials'' Chuck is mentioned by Thomas when he talks to Brenda at the Right Arm HQ and shows her the little wooden figurine Chuck has given him. Newt told him that Chuck would have been proud of what Thomas did. ''The Death Cure'' Chuck is seen alongside Alby and Winston in Minho's imagination (captured by WCKD at the end of the second film) during an experiment to collect the serum against the Flare. Chuck is mentioned by Thomas, who punches Gally in the face and tells Newt that Gally has killed Chuck. In a deleted scene, Chuck is mentioned by Gally, who tells Thomas that, every time he closes his eyes, he sees Chuck's face, showing that he feels guilty over killing him while stung by a Griever. Chuck is mentioned one more time by Newt in his letter to Thomas at the end. Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Sidekicks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Category:Kids Category:Protectors Category:Fictionalized Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Misguided